Je veux porter la culotte à la maison
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Un Roderich paumé qui explique ses problèmes de couple à un Gilbert plus ou moins amusé. Je vois ça comme un UA, et je pense être OOC pour Roderich... "Humour" à l'horizon, GARE! Oneshot à la con


**Titre :** Je voudrais porter la culotte à la maison

**Pairing :** Hinhin ! Mystère ! C'est Roderich, c'est tout~

**Résumé :** Roderich a du mal à s'imposer à la maison, et il décide d'en parler à Gilbert car il a pas osé en parler à Ludwig.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia sont tous à Himapapa sans exception, bien que j'aurais aimé en posséder un ou deux _;

**Musiques écoutées durant l'écriture :** « The Final Destination » de Brian Tyler (Destination Finale 4) ce mec est une source d'inspi ! Haha

**Note de l'auteure :** Je le place en UA car il est pas question de nations ou autre dans ce one-shot... Et je pense être OOC pour Roderich, je le connais pas bien ce personnage étant donné qu'il attire pas trop mon attention, mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur lui... J'espère que ses fans me pardonneront ;^;

Sorry u_u

**Note de l'auteure 2 : **Je suis désolée si ça n'a ni queue ni tête, mais j'ai écrit ça pendant la nuit (oui, oui, au lieu de dormir comme le commun des mortels le ferait à cette heure, non, Cherry, elle préfère écrire en écoutant Brian Tyler paskelle ressent pas la fatigue en ce moment !)

* * *

« Je vois. T'inquiète, Roderich ! Ton secret est sauf avec moi ! » Ah ça, Gilbert, je n'en doute pan tu n'as personne à qui le raconter.

« Je sens que tu vas rire, mais bon, je me lance. » Je prends une grande inspiration et une gorgée de bière, comme si l'alcool allait me donner du courage.

« Déjà, je te préviens, Gilbert, ne me sors pas 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec si ça va si mal ?' Je te connais ! » J'anticipe sa réaction, au moins, je suis tranquille avec ça.

« Pourquoi, alors ? »

« Je l'aime, Gilbert, tout simplement, et je compte l'épouser. » Il finit sa chope et en reprend une.

« Poursuis »

« Je suis complètement dominé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour m'imposer. Rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix m'écrase ! Attention, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, bien au contraire, c'est une personne absolument adorable. Mais je m'efface et ma timidité ne m'aide en rien, elle m'enfonce dans ce cercle vicieux. J'aimerais porter la culotte à la maison » Gilbert me regarde et pouffe de rire. Il a arrêté aussi vite au moment où je lui ai lancé un regard noir.

« Ah ouais ! Carrément ! T'as des exemples ?! Juste pour voir jusqu'où ça va ! Pas pour me moquer, hein ! » Mais oui, il s'esclaffe intérieurement, je le vois à son regard.

« Une chose toute bête. Quand on va faire les courses et qu'on les transporte de la voiture à la maison. Au bout d'à peine trois minutes, je me fais arracher les sacs des main pour-je cite-éviter de me blesser et d'abîmer mes jolis doigts de pianiste. Du coup, je me retrouve au rangement. Je me sens très humilié. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. » Je suis rouge de honte, le barman nous regarde, amusé. Et ça accentue ma gêne. Gilbert finit sa chope d'une traite et m'attrape par le bras. Il semble irrité.

« Écoute, Roderich, raconte-moi la suite sur le trajet, je te ramène, la tronche du barman me r'vient franch'ment pas ! » Je finis par le suivre après qu'il ait payé nos consommations, enfin devrais-je plutôt dire SES consommations et la mienne. Nous montons dans sa Volkswagen et je poursuis mon récit.

« Il y a aussi eu cette fois où la plomberie avait sauté. J'étais fort heureusement rentré plus tôt du travail, mais le rez-de-chaussée était déjà inondé. J'ai tout épongé, et bien-sûr, j'ai sorti la boîte à outils pour réparer par moi-même. Je n'allais tout de même pas appeler un plombier pour une chose que je puis faire, surtout quand tu vois leurs tarifs qui dépassent l'entendement ! Bref, je commence à bricoler tranquillement, et, environ vingt minutes après avoir commencé, je me suis fait mettre littéralement à la porte sous prétexte qu'il y avait quelques courses à faire et qu'un homme avec un doigt en moins, c'est-je cite- antisexy, et tu cas t'y casser un ongle, chéri, laisse faire les pros. » Cette fois, il a éclaté de rire.

« Attends, t'es sérieux, là ?! J'le crois pas ! » Je le gifle, énervé. « Roderich... »

« Quoi ? » Je réponds sèchement.

« C'est bien une gifle que tu viens de me donner, là ou je l'ai rêvée ? » Il en veut une autre ?

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Et tu t'étonnes de pas porter la culotte à la maison ?! » Pourquoi n'ai-je pas parlé de ça à Ludwig plutôt qu'à lui ? Je soupire.

« Rassure-moi... Au lit... TU domines, quand même ? » Quoi ? Sa question m'embarrasse énormément.

« Gilbert. Puis-je savoir en quoi cela te concerne ?! »

« Tu me parles de tes problèmes de couple, oui ou merde ? » Je soupire à nouveau. Le pire, c'est qu'il est dans le vrai, le sexe fait partie du couple. Je déglutis.

« Pour te répondre, je dirais... Huuuum... Parfois. »

« Parfois ?! SEULEMENT parfois ?! Vieux, c'est précisément LA que tu dois montrer et IMPOSER ta virilité et montrer QUI est le patron ! »

« C'est sûr, tu es si intimidant comme 'patron' que personne ne t'approche ! » A part ta main droite. Mais je m'abstiens au dernier moment. Je ne veux pas tomber dans l'obscénité.

« Bref, Roderich, tu dois t'imposer au lit. »

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir à ma place ! Je me fais plaquer au lit et attacher si je bouge trop ! Je n'ai pas assez de force pour lutter. Même à la cuisine, je n'ai pas ma place pour dire ! Sauf quand je lui prépare mes fameux croissants »

« Mais dis-moi plutôt, toi... Je me souviens que t'avais des tendances bi à l'adolescence, on a pas mal flirté, même. Mais je pensais pas que tu te mettrais avec un mec, surtout un malade pareil, quoi ! Et puis, ça avait l'air de bien marcher avec ta petite hongroise, ta précieuse Elizaveta. Vous aviez l'air bien ensemble quand on venait vous voir, quoi ! Et tu me sors que tu comptes te marier à ce taré ? T'es malade ?! » Quoi ?! Non ! Il a mal compris !

« Mais Gilbert... De qui crois-tu que je te parle depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Il freine sec. Très sec. Trop sec, le blocage de la ceinture me coupe la respiration.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAS ?! »

* * *

THE END!

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré mon humour à la con qui fait rire que moi, haha!

Remercions les futurs reviewers, mon dos (il souffre grave, le pauvre, haha), pas le paquet de chips (on est en état d'alerte, y'en a plus), et tous les lecteurs anonymes qui laissent rien! Danke! \o/ Jvous kiffe,les p'tits loups!


End file.
